


Beneath the Moon and under star

by Fares



Series: Morlim's song [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Caring, Change the world (or not), Cultural Differences, Determinism vs. Chaos, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Finding Oneself, Friends become family, Friendship, Galician Character, Getting to Know Each Other, Handtouching, HopePunk, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I'm doing this, Insecurities, Malo será, Miscommunication, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Please Forgive me, Pride & prejudices, Probably incorrect lore (sorry), Retranca galega, Romance, Slow Burn, Spanish/Galician/Sindarin, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tenth Walker, War, distrust to trust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fares/pseuds/Fares
Summary: «Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás sabiendo todo lo que sé ahora, ¿renunciaría a todas las cosas buenas para ahorrarme las malas? ¿O volvería a soportar todo lo malo para volver a vivir lo bueno?».Alba se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces en la última década, pero nunca había creído que se vería en la obligación de tener que contestarla. Ahora, transportada a la Tierra Media por alguna magia que es incapaz de comprender, el dilema es terroríficamente real. ¿Debe apartarse y dejar que la historia siga su curso, como le gritan todos sus instintos? ¿O intervenir y arriesgarse a cambiar el curso de una guerra que decidirá el destino de un mundo entero?Beneath the Moon and under starshe wandered far from northern strands,bewildered on enchanted waysbeyond the days of mortal lands.~~Pinterest~~
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Alba | Morlim, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Morlim's song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Radar o Hassán o Yoquesé

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse se abre paso entre los velos del sueño, arrastrando con él un dolor denso y pegajoso que acaba de despertarme. La resaca satura todos mis sentidos y durante varios segundos no siento nada más que una jaqueca brutal, desde la nuca hasta las sienes, que hace que me pregunte si no habré metido la cabeza en una prensa hidráulica sin darme cuenta. Noto la calidez del sol en la cara y trato de espantarla con la mano izquierda como si fuera un mosquito. No funciona. Maldigo entre gemidos la dualidad onda-corpúsculo de la luz —en serio, no entiendo cómo funciona mi cerebro cuando me emborracho— y aprieto el puente de la nariz con los dedos, cerrando los ojos aún con más fuerza. ¿Quién ha levantado la persiana? ¿Y quién acaba de salir de _mi_ habitación?

El olor del desayuno es lo segundo que soy capaz de procesar, después del dolor. Huele bien, a pan dulce recién horneado y tostadas. No siento náuseas, lo cual es curioso. ¿Qué bebí anoche? ¿Ron, vodka, tequila? No me acuerdo… lo cual es aún más curioso. ¿Tan grande fue la borrachera que ni siquiera recuerdo haber bebido?

Intento remolonear, pero no lo consigo. Necesito un ibuprofeno, un vaso de agua y una bolsa de guisantes congelados. La cuestión es: ¿cómo llego hasta la cocina sin abrir los ojos? Porque abrirlos implicará más luz y más dolor y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo. ¿Tal vez el alma caritativa que acaba de salir de mi habitación —al que empiezo a sospechar responsable de haberme ayudado a llegar a la cama anoche— podría hacerme el favor de traérmelos hasta aquí?

_«Venga, Alba, no seas quejica. ¿Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente o...?»._

No termino la pregunta porque, sea lo que sea lo que añada, es muy probable que describa demasiado bien cómo me siento ahora mismo. Mejor no ponerle nombre. Mejor quedarse sólo con la primera parte.

Extiendo el brazo derecho hacia la mesilla para recoger las gafas, pero no están allí. Ni las gafas ni la mesilla, en realidad. Mi brazo aletea tratando de palpar algo sólido, pero sólo consigo agitar el aire. Acabo rindiéndome con un resoplido irritado y la sensación de que estoy pasando por alto algo importante. Lo siguiente que busco es a _Legolas_ … y es al no encontrarlo a él acurrucado a mi lado cuando saltan todas las alarmas.

Me incorporo en la cama, confundida, y gimo cuando la luz del día incide en mis retinas. Demasiada claridad. Las punzadas de dolor se intensifican, pero consigo mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para confirmar que, efectivamente, no hay mesilla. Frunzo el ceño, cada vez más desorientada. ¿Dónde…?

Un montón de información me sobreviene de golpe, toda junta y a la vez: ésta no es mi habitación, ni mi cama, ni mi casa; no hay mesilla junto a la cama ni persiana en la ventana… ¿y qué demonios llevo puesto? Me llevo las manos al vaporoso camisón blanco que, desde luego, no se parece a ninguno de mis pijamas y descubro que debajo aún llevo puesto el bañador deportivo.

— _¡Hostia puta! ¡La piscina!_

Un nudo helado de angustia me comprime el pecho y siento que me estoy ahogando otra vez. Salto de la cama con el corazón desbocado, pero los pies se me enredan en las sábanas y caigo al suelo de bruces. No hay mucha altura y me da tiempo a poner las manos delante, pero me doy un buen golpe igualmente. Justo lo que necesitaba para acabar de despertarme.

— _Joder… joder… ¡joder!_ —farfullo mientras me arrastro por el suelo intentando desembarazarme de las sábanas como si fueran los tentáculos viscosos de algún monstruo abisal. ¡Casi me ahogo! ¡Casi…! Sólo recordarlo es suficiente para que me ardan los pulmones de nuevo. Respiro a bocanadas, como si quisiera asegurarme de que ha pasado, de que estoy bien y tengo aire de sobra.

Consigo ponerme en pie al tercer intento, aunque no me libro del vértigo que me doblega inmediatamente después. No sé si es por el astigmatismo o por la anoxia, pero lo veo todo distorsionado, como a través de un caleidoscopio. No me atrevo a dar ni un solo paso hasta que esté segura de que no voy a volver a caerme, así que me quedo allí plantada, descalza sobre el cálido suelo de madera, intentando tranquilizarme. Me lleva un buen rato pero a medida que mi respiración se ralentiza, todo a mi alrededor parece suavizarse también: el dolor de cabeza no es tan intenso, el mareo remite y hasta la visión borrosa se aclara un poco. El corazón ya no parece querer romperme las costillas y la sangre que antes retumbaba en mis oídos ahora me permite escuchar las cascadas y la música.

Las cascadas.

Dejo eso a un lado por el momento para centrarme en lo que tengo delante. Mi mirada revolotea por toda la estancia intentando encontrar algo familiar, un hilo del que tirar, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. La primera deducción lógica es que me han traído a un hospital, pero descarto la idea casi al instante: ningún hospital tiene este aspecto, al menos ninguno público. ¿Uno privado, entonces? ¿Y quién iba a pagarlo? ¿Laura y Joaquín? No, ni de coña.

La habitación es bastante grande, aunque tiene pocos muebles —y ningún equipo médico—: una cama enorme, un par de sillones mirando hacia los ventanales y una mesa baja. Sencilla, a primera vista, pero no hace falta fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que hasta el detalle más insignificante está tratado con exquisitez. Hay dos puertas, una grande de doble hoja y otra simple, más pequeña, en la pared contigua. La luz del sol baila sobre el entarimado como las manchas doradas que adornan el suelo de un bosque tras filtrarse entre las hojas. Huele un poco a bosque, también; a verde y a fresco. Una suave brisa acaricia la piel desnuda de mis brazos y hace ondear el fino camisón, casi traslúcido a contraluz. Es agradable, lo admito. Cálida y dulce y…

El estómago se me contrae y me asaltan las ganas de vomitar. Me cubro la boca con una mano y camino titubeante hacia lo que, intuyo, debe ser el baño, pero al abrir la puerta me quedo inmóvil en el umbral, incapaz de atravesarlo.

Bueno, al menos hay agua corriente. Eso se lo concedo.

— _Hay un río en el baño_ —murmuro por el simple placer de oírmelo decir en voz alta—. _Hay un río. En el baño._

Contemplo estupefacta el arroyo que baja por la pared y que cruza la habitación de un extremo a otro, creando un remanso en una esquina y deslizándose naturalmente por la otra punta hasta desaparecer. Todo parece deliberado: el caudal, los reflejos de las luces en el agua… hasta el sonido de la cascada parece haberse afinado para conseguir una musicalidad concreta. No acabo de decidirme entre seguir mirándolo boquiabierta o soltar una risa histérica y dejarme llevar por lo absurdo de la situación.

Entonces capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, justo al otro lado del arroyo, y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Retrocedo un paso, envarada, asiéndome con ambas manos al marco de la puerta para disimular lo mareada que aún me siento. A estas alturas ya no sé qué esperar… y me cuesta relajarme cuando me doy cuenta de que sólo es un espejo. Está justo en la pared de enfrente, rodeado de ramas, hojas y plumas, tan perfectamente integrado que parece una continuación de la propia habitación. Pero allí estoy yo, mirándome desde el cristal pulido con cara de boba, un camisón que me recuerda a los de las sacerdotisas vestales y el gorro negro de silicona aún en la cabeza. No sé si doy más lástima o miedo, pero podría ser la digna protagonista de una nueva leyenda urbana.

Me quito el gorro con dedos temblorosos y parte del dolor de cabeza se disipa. El pelo me cae sobre los hombros, rígido y acartonado; tengo una línea roja marcada en mitad de la frente. ¿Cuánto tiempo he…?

La puerta de doble hoja se abre y alguien entra en el dormitorio portando una bandeja. Veo cómo se detiene al descubrir la cama revuelta y vacía y cómo la túnica verde ondea emulando el movimiento de su impresionante melena dorada cuando se gira hacia mí. Al verme allí de pie, aún en la puerta del baño, levanta mucho las cejas, esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante y me dice algo que no entiendo. Eso es todo lo que puedo soportar. En ese punto, mi cerebro cortocircuita y no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

Lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es de que vuelvo a estar en la cama, sentada. Tengo una taza en las manos con un líquido humeante que huele a menta. Ya no hay un hombre en la habitación; ahora hay tres. Hablan entre ellos y creo que también conmigo, pero yo no aparto los ojos del líquido oscuro de la taza; me aterroriza mirarlos a la cara y ni siquiera sé por qué. Sus voces son… o _no_ son… no lo sé. No entiendo nada de lo que dicen, pero me estoy esforzando tanto en no prestarles atención que tal vez sea culpa mía.

_«Me han secuestrado. Los de Radar o Hassán o Yoquesé. Para pedirle un rescate a Joaquín. ¡Ja! Hija equivocada, capullos»._

Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como lo del río del baño. ¿Quién puede permitirse semejante excentricidad? La cúpula de la lista Forbes, algún _youtuber_ aburrido o un jeque árabe podrido de pasta. ¿Por eso parece que es verano en pleno octubre? ¿Porque estamos en el desierto?

La idea de que puede que me encuentre a miles de kilómetros de casa me sacude como un calambrazo. Necesito aferrarme a algo con tanta fuerza que hago encajar las piezas a martillazos, sin preocuparme de que la imagen que forman parezca un cuadro de Picasso. Ignoro todos los huecos entre juntas, todas las esquinas dobladas y los vacíos forzados, y acabo reconstruyendo lo que mi cerebro considera que podría haber pasado: un montón de tipos trajeados a lo _Men in Black_ entrando en el polideportivo, noqueándome mientras nadaba, metiéndome en un jet privado y trayéndome aquí, a esta especie de hotel temático… ¡o lo que quiera que sea esto! Veo la secuencia como una cinemática en mi cabeza y cuanto más la repito, más sentido le encuentro. Empiezo a temblar de forma incontrolada y la infusión amenaza con desbordarse de la taza.

Uno de los hombres me roza el brazo y todo mi cuerpo se revuelve ante el contacto. La taza se me escurre entre los dedos y se hace pedazos contra el suelo cuando salto por encima de la cama con una agilidad más propia de mí misma que se desvanece en cuanto aterrizo al otro lado. Con el mueble de por medio, me permito sostenerles la mirada por primera vez.

 _Algo_ está mal. Con ellos, conmigo, con este lugar. Rematadamente mal.

Intento retroceder, pero mis piernas no están por la labor de obedecerme. El ataque de pánico tampoco ayuda y acabo cayendo al suelo de espaldas en una especie de derrumbe programado, lento y lamentable. Me arrastro a cuatro patas hasta el rincón y, cuando el rubio hace amago de intentar acercarse, empiezo a chillar.

Siento cómo me miran, su confusión y su lástima, la benevolencia que sólo despierta el patetismo más puro. Y sé que me lo merezco. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionará en una situación límite hasta que se encuentra en ella pero a todos nos gusta creer que, llegado el momento, estaremos a la altura. Pues bien: yo no lo estoy. Yo soy la pringada que se deja dominar por el pánico y acaba desnucándose en unas escaleras o mordida por el primer zombie cojo con el que se cruza. Soy Lambert quedándose paralizada al encontrarse cara a cara con el alien y el abogado que se esconde en el baño cuando el _T. rex_ rompe la valla electrificada. Soy el extra sin gracia número 3.

Me hago un ovillo rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos y me echo a llorar. Entre la humillación y la vergüenza, casi se me olvida lo jodida que estoy.

* * *

Llevo horas encogida en el rincón. Hace rato que se ha hecho de noche y la habitación está en penumbra. Nadie ha venido desde que me dejaron sola y todas las lámparas están apagadas, pero la luz de la luna se cuela entre las cortinas de los ventanales. ¿Siguen siendo ventanales aunque no tengan cristales? ¿No sería más correcto decir arcada o balconada o…? A quién quiero engañar: no sé nada de arquitectura.

La música no ha dejado de sonar ni un sólo momento. Diferentes melodías, diferentes instrumentos, pero música constante. La que suena ahora es dulce y plácida, probablemente una flauta. Se mezcla con el rumor del agua que está… por todas partes. Lo cual es una cabronada porque no deja de recordarme mi problema más inmediato: tengo muchas ganas de mear.

No recuerdo haber visto nada en el «baño» que se parezca ni remotamente a un retrete. De hecho ni siquiera sé si es realmente un aseo o un patio interior con una fuente o un maldito abrevadero. Lo único que sé es que si no me muevo pronto acabaré haciéndomelo encima.

Estiro las piernas entumecidas masajeando con fuerza los músculos de los muslos y las pantorrillas antes de apoyarme en la pared e incorporarme. Trato de ignorar el hormigueo de los pies y el dolor de la cadera para concentrarme en que las rodillas no se doblen bajo el peso de mi propio cuerpo. Me sorprendo cuando ni el vértigo ni el mareo hacen acto de presencia. No estoy en mi mejor momento, desde luego, pero siento una punzada de optimismo al comprobar que tampoco estoy tan mal como pensaba. Las vértebras de mi columna crujen cuando tenso los hombros, pero no me duele la espalda cuando vuelvo a relajarlos.

Doy los primeros pasos sin separarme de la pared, sólo por si acaso. Al pasar junto a la puerta de doble hoja me detengo un momento y pego la oreja a la madera. No oigo nada al otro lado pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo, si debería tranquilizarme o preocuparme. Sigo andando hacia la segunda puerta, lenta pero cada vez más segura, y vuelvo a encontrarme con la misma imagen surrealista cuando la abro. No debería sorprenderme, pero lo hago, como si lo viera por primera vez. A la luz de la luna, que entra a raudales a través del techo, todo parece aún más feérico e irreal.

El resplandor plateado del agua me recuerda a qué he venido de una forma dolorosa y tengo que cruzar las piernas para contener la imperiosa necesidad de vaciar la vejiga allí mismo. Me muerdo el labio inferior hasta hacerme daño y no puedo evitar dar saltitos sobre las puntas de los pies mientras repaso la pequeña habitación con ansiedad. No tardo mucho en confirmar que, como pensaba, no hay ni rastro de nada que se parezca a un inodoro. Reconozco a cambio un armarito lleno de ropa doblada que apostaría que son toallas, varios estantes con tarros de diferentes tamaños y un aparador con todo tipo de utensilios curiosos en los que no necesito fijarme demasiado para confirmar lo que ya presuponía.

— _Así que sí es un aseo después de todo_ —murmuro—. _Pues qué bien._

Llegados a este punto no me planteo buscar más; tendré que arreglármelas con lo que hay. Miro hacia todas partes para asegurarme de que no hay ojos indiscretos observándome desde ninguna esquina sombría antes de quitarme el camisón; cuando empiezo a quitarme el bañador ya ni siquiera me importa que haya cámaras ocultas. El agua está fría, pero no helada, y mientras me hundo en el arroyo hasta la cintura siento un alivio que no recuerdo haber experimentado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. La idea de que no sé adónde va el agua tras abandonar la habitación me asalta después. Tal vez sea un sistema compartido y alguien se esté bañando en la sala contigua… tal vez alguien vaya a beber allí…

_«Mira, pues ojalá»._

No sé por qué lo pienso, pero dadas las circunstancias me parece una maldad de lo más justificable por la que no pienso pedir disculpas. El espejo, sin embargo, me devuelve el reflejo de una chica avergonzada de sí misma, perdida y asustada… Nunca me había sentido tan desnuda en toda mi vida.

Salgo del agua a toda prisa y vuelvo a vestirme sin molestarme en secarme primero. El camisón es tan fino que ni siquiera llega a mojarse y el bañador está hecho para eso, así que ninguna de las dos prendas me molesta demasiado. Regreso al dormitorio de inmediato, alejándome del agua y de la chica del espejo, dejando un rastro de huellas húmedas sobre la madera. Debería sentirme mejor pero me siento exactamente igual, sino peor. Satisfacer una necesidad inmediata sólo me ha servido para volver a centrar el foco en todas las demás.

— _De acuerdo, Alba, céntrate_ —me ordeno presionándome las sienes e inspirando profundamente por la nariz—. _¿Lugar? Desconocido. ¿Gente? Rara de narices. ¿Estado físico? Aceptable._ —Una nueva inspiración, más profunda que la anterior, seguida de un exhalación casi completa—. _Podría ser peor._

Me armo de determinación y entereza —o de algo que se le parece mucho, que para el caso me sirve igual—, dispuesta a desterrar mi vergonzoso ataque de pánico de cualquier memoria a corto o largo plazo. Me planteo dirigirme directamente hacia la puerta, pero me preocupa quién pueda haber al otro lado y los ventanales parecen una mejor primera opción. Ni siquiera he mirado fuera aún; tal vez pueda averiguar dónde estoy.

La tela de las cortinas es aún más etérea que la del camisón y siento su roce como una caricia cálida cuando me abro paso entre ellas. La sensación es la misma que la de atravesar un banco de bruma espesa para encontrarlo todo despejado al salir al otro lado. Hay un pequeño escalón y un balcón con una balaustrada de piedra que parece hecha de plata a la luz de la luna. A partir de ahí el astigmatismo empieza a ponerme las cosas difíciles: puedo apañármelas a resolución 144p en un radio corto, distinguir los muebles de una habitación o a las personas que hay en ella, pero en las distancias largas todo se funde en una masa informe y difuminada, especialmente por la noche. Debajo del balcón hay un jardín y las vistas se abren a lo que parece un valle, pero apenas puedo distinguir el contorno de las montañas que lo forman. La luna es sólo un manchón blanco en el cielo que brilla, quizá, con demasiada intensidad. Siento que hay algo raro con eso, un cierto «exceso» que encuentro inquietante, pero no recuerdo la última vez que miré la luna sin gafas así que es absurdo intentar compararlo con nada.

_—Bueno, si habías considerado huir por la ventana, creo que ya puedes ir descartándolo._

Debe haber unos quince metros de pared vertical desde donde estoy hasta la base del muro. Si hay algún saliente o repecho al que aferrarse, no puedo verlo y no tengo ni la edad ni la nacionalidad adecuada para jugar a hacer _balconing_.

No puedo deducir mucho sobre el edificio, su tamaño o su función, pero hay algo que me queda más que claro: no estoy en el desierto. El aire es fresco y está cargado de humedad a un nivel que ningún sistema de irrigación artificial podría emular, ni siquiera un invernadero, y está claro que no hay ninguna barrera de condensación entre las estrellas y yo. El olor a tierra mojada lo impregna todo junto con el de las flores nocturnas, el jazmín y los pinos. No es vegetación de secano.

Apoyo las manos sobre la balaustrada, que me llega casi a la altura de las costillas. No distingo ninguna luz, ni farolas ni ventanas iluminadas ni ningún otro signo de civilización. Tampoco se oye el tráfico; sólo el sonido constante del agua cayendo y la música que la acompaña. La flauta dulce de antes ha dejado paso a un arpa, un dulcémele o algún otro instrumento de cuerda que no consigo identificar; la melodía es rápida, vibrante y un poco triste.

Regreso al interior de la habitación frotándome los brazos y esta vez me tomo el reconocimiento más en serio: cuento los pasos de una pared a la otra, la altura de la cama, el número de hojas en las ramas del cabecero… pero cuanto más me fijo en los detalles, más detalles encuentro. Es como un fractal. No veo ningún signo de electricidad: ni interruptores, ni enchufes, ni ningún aparato eléctrico. Tampoco hay teléfono, pero no lo esperaba. Pienso en mi móvil, olvidado dentro de la taquilla del vestuario junto con mis gafas, mi documentación, las llaves de casa y mi ropa interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que una taquilla pública cerrada con candado se considere abandonada? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No tengo ni idea, pero no creo que pueda contar con que encuentren mis cosas en un futuro próximo.

Me pregunto si alguien me estará buscando siquiera, si se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta de doble hoja y la miro con aprensión. ¿Debería intentarlo? Me acerco caminando de puntillas y extiendo la mano hacia la manilla, pero ésta no se mueve cuando la empujo hacia abajo. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Por supuesto que está cerrada, ¿es que esperaba otra cosa? La angustia y el pánico juegan a hacerme cosquillas en la punta de los dedos. ¿Debería gritar, aporrear la puerta hasta tirarla abajo, hasta que alguien venga a explicarme qué coño está pasando?

Claro que no. Primero, porque eso nunca funciona. Segundo, porque ya he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mis captores y no salió particularmente bien. Tercero… porque tengo miedo.

Intento recordar a los tres hombres de antes, los que trataron —creo— de hablar conmigo, pero no lo consigo. No soy capaz de visualizar ninguno de sus rasgos. Sólo recuerdo que vestían de manera similar y que los tres tenían el pelo largo, aunque de diferente color. Mi cabeza llena el vacío de información recreando una única figura genérica, alta y esbelta, y triplicándola después. El resultado son tres supermodelos andróginos que bien podrían ser trillizos protagonizando un anuncio de champú. Si no diera tanta pena casi me haría gracia.

Vuelvo a la cama arrastrando los pies y me siento en el borde del colchón, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos. Ojalá no hubiera ido a nadar; ojalá no me hubiera reunido con Laura; ojalá la hubiera mandado a la mierda cuando murió papá. Ni siquiera me importa que tenga o no relación con mi situación actual: sólo desearía haberlo hecho. Hubiera preferido morirme de frío en una chabola destartalada sin agua y sin luz que vivir debiéndole nada.

Entonces tengo una revelación.

Ni electricidad, ni teléfono, ni fontanería… No me digas que… Me agacho para mirar debajo de la cama y allí lo encuentro: un recipiente metálico, profundo, de boca circular, pesado y pulido al tacto. Las filigranas que lo adornan desprenden destellos cobrizos a la tenue luz de la luna y me recuerda tanto al que usaba mi abuela que casi siento nostalgia.

— _Un orinal_ —musito—. _Un puñetero orinal. ‘Amos, no me jodas… ¿Pero quién es esta gente?_

Y de repente lo veo claro: las túnicas, la música, la ausencia de tecnología, aislados en el culo del mundo… ¡Me ha secuestrado una secta!


	2. Un rincón seguro

El pelo se desliza desde detrás de mis orejas cuando me inclino hacia delante, cerrándose como dos cortinas marrones a ambos lados de mi cara. Las puntas rozan la superficie del agua y se quedan allí, bailoteando con la corriente. No me molesta mientras me lavo la cara, pero varios mechones se me meten en la boca cuando intento beber. Voy a tener que hacer algo con él más tarde, cuando acabe de inspeccionar todos los frascos de aceites y lociones que aún no he abierto; no me atrevo a cepillar los nudos que no he conseguido deshacer con los dedos sin haber encontrado un buen acondicionador primero, aunque dado que no tengo ni idea de para qué sirve nada de lo que he visto hasta ahora cabe la posibilidad de que me acabe untando la melena con grasa de ballena. No es que me importe: si deshace el nido de pájaros que tengo en la cabeza, por mí como si es aceite de motor.

Me siento mucho mejor que ayer, física y anímicamente, aunque mi aspecto desaliñado no lo refleje. Por supuesto sigo aquí —sea donde sea eso— y el segundo despertar no ha sido muy diferente del primero, pero he conseguido sobreponerme en la mitad de tiempo y ha habido un total de cero chillidos. El listón está tan bajo que hasta eso me parece una proeza. Supongo que haber dormido bien tiene parte de la culpa; me siento descansada, un poco más entera y lo que es más importante: mucho más lúcida. Lo del secuestro es… en fin, una posibilidad que ya no contemplo y que me avergüenza un poco haber considerado.

Lo de la secta, por otro lado…

Me seco la cara y el cuello con una de las toallas que he sacado del armarito. Huele tan bien que sigo frotándome con ella mucho después de que la última gota de agua haya desaparecido de mi piel sólo para poder aspirar la fragancia que desprende la tela un rato más. En el fondo sé que no debería disfrutarlo tanto, que es una mala señal que empiece a sentirme tan a gusto con todos los pequeños detalles que me rodean, por muy inofensivos que me parezcan, pero es difícil evitarlo. Soy muy consciente de mis circunstancias y no tengo la menor intención de bajar la guardia todavía, pero tendría que estar muerta por dentro para no reconocer que este sitio es increíble.

Llevo media hora encerrada en el baño y aún no sé cómo dejar de mirarlo todo, extasiada. Casi había conseguido superar lo de la cascada cuando me fijé en las paredes y… ¡joder! Todo aquí es una obra de arte. Piedra y madera se entremezclan, trabajadas para ser indistinguibles, y forman un entramado que crece desde el suelo como si fuera vegetación de verdad; las hojas de piedra simulan helechos vivos, lo que creí que eran plumas alrededor del espejo son en realidad filigranas y volutas talladas con mimo y las vidrieras engarzadas en la cúpula del techo dejan pasar la luz con una claridad cristalina. El suelo es de piedra porosa, suave y templada al tacto, y el remanso que el arroyo forma en el rincón parece natural, una charca del más puro turquesa horadada en la roca por el propio fluir del agua. ¿Cómo no voy a maravillarme? ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme a gusto en un lugar que parece arrancado de una de esas fotografías retocadas de las revistas de viajes?

Me muero de ganas de quitarme la ropa y darme un baño como es debido, pero hace rato que ha amanecido y tarde o temprano alguien tendrá que venir a comprobar si sigo viva o si me he tirado por el balcón. Si me meto en el agua, dada mi suerte, estoy convencida de que un pelotón entero de desconocidos elegirá ese momento exacto para irrumpir en el baño y, sinceramente, prefiero ahorrarme la escena. Mi situación ya es bastante vulnerable de por sí, no quiero añadirle puntos extra de precariedad… Todo ello suponiendo, claro, que no me hayan abandonado aquí para que me pudra. ¿Y si no viene nadie? ¿Y si se olvidan de mí? ¿Acabaré descolgándome por el balcón con una cuerda improvisada con las sábanas? ¿Tendré que comerme las pastillas de jabón…?

Agito la cabeza hacia los lados y me obligo a desechar la idea. Eso no va a pasar, no tiene sentido darle vueltas.

Me cuelgo la toalla al cuello, resistiéndome a desprenderme de ella, y me acerco de nuevo al aparador para seguir inspeccionando todos los objetos que he ido ordenando sobre él. Hay frascos con aceites esenciales, cremas de diferentes texturas, aguas oleosas de reflejos irisados, pastillas jabonosas y un número indeterminado de peines de madera y metal, cepillos de cerdas duras y esponjas de tela. También hay otros objetos cuya utilidad desconozco por completo, como un grupo de pequeñas conchas marinas, unas barras resinosas que parecen varillas de incienso o un cuenco con un montoncito de cantos rodados cubiertos de algún tipo de liquen o musgo.

Ni una sola etiqueta, ni instrucciones de uso, ni sellos comerciales.

— _Seguro que lo hacen todo a mano_ —murmuro acercándome a la nariz un tarro con una crema azul verdosa que huele a algo picante—. _Orgánico y natural._

Vuelvo a dejar la crema sobre el mueble y continúo con la siguiente.

Aún me queda un estante entero por revisar cuando llaman a la puerta del dormitorio. Pego un salto en el sitio y el tarro que sostengo en ese momento está a punto de acabar hecho añicos como la taza del día anterior. Mis reflejos no son los mismos, por suerte, y consigo salvarlo en el aire antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo. Lo devuelvo a su lugar con dedos temblorosos; parece que he tenido una buena corazonada con lo de la visita matutina después de todo.

Oigo cómo alguien entra en la habitación contigua y una voz clara, armónica y vibrante hablando en una lengua que no entiendo. Sea lo que sea lo que dice, no se extiende mucho. El silencio que sigue se alarga demasiado como para que esté esperando una respuesta. Dejo pasar varios minutos más, sólo para asegurarme, antes de atreverme a considerar que se ha vuelto a marchar. Entonces agarro uno de los peines que hay sobre el aparador y lo empuño por la parte de las púas, apuntando hacia delante con el mango, dorado y puntiagudo. Es lo más parecido a un arma que tengo a mano y aunque no tengo la menor intención de utilizarlo, me siento mejor blandiendo algo sólido y potencialmente intimidante. Hubiera preferido un bate de _baseball_ , claro, pero no están las cosas como para ponerse quisquillosa.

Me asomo al dormitorio con cuidado, entreabriendo la puerta para mirar al otro lado por la rendija. No parece haber nadie y no oigo ningún ruido extraño, así que salgo de puntillas. La puerta principal está abierta de par en par y al otro lado descubro una segunda estancia. Parece que forma parte de la habitación, como una antesala o algo así.

_«Una suite»._

Hay una chimenea encendida en la pared de mi derecha con dos sillones orejeros enfrentados; a mi izquierda, una mesa redonda con varias sillas, un armario ropero y un escritorio. La pared del fondo tiene dos ventanas, aunque son mucho más pequeñas que las del dormitorio y no se abren a ninguna terraza; una gran estantería ocupa todo el espacio entre ellas, desde el suelo hasta el techo, aunque todas las baldas están vacías.

La puerta principal —la de verdad— está ahora frente a mí. Es aún más grande que las otras dos y me cuesta creer que una sola persona pueda abrirla sin ayuda. La madera oscura está surcada por largas bandas de metal negro que trazan líneas y curvas sobre su superficie, algunas retorciéndose sobre sí mismas en espirales, otras subiendo en línea recta hasta casi tocar el dintel… como un puñado de juncos en la orilla de un estanque. Me acerco y empujo la manilla sin pensar, creyendo que estará cerrada.

No lo está.

Los goznes apenas ofrecen resistencia y la puerta se abre como si no pesara nada. Al otro lado una galería porticada se extiende a derecha e izquierda, rodeando un patio lleno de enredaderas. No me da tiempo a distinguir mucho más porque hay un banco de piedra justo frente a mí y, sentados en él, están dos de los trillizos hablando en voz baja. Uno lleva una de esas túnicas de color azul oscuro, con ribetes blancos y morados y una especie de fajín negro; su pelo es del color de las hojas secas. El otro es el rubio de melena ondulada y lleva la misma túnica verde del día anterior o, al menos, una muy parecida. Ambos se ponen en pie a la vez, separándose ligeramente —¿se estaban sosteniendo las manos?—, y mientras el de pelo castaño me saluda con una tensa inclinación de cabeza, el rubio me sonríe abiertamente. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada, les cierro la puerta en las narices.

El corazón me late desbocado cuando apoyo la frente contra la madera tachonada. He cerrado el puño con tanta fuerza alrededor del peine que me he hecho daño en la palma con las púas.

— _¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Esto es ridículo!_

* * *

No me atrevo a volver a salir después de eso y, gracias a dios, ellos tampoco intentan entrar. ¿Por qué su presencia me altera tanto? No lo entiendo, pero sea lo que sea es del todo involuntario. Espero que ellos también se hayan dado cuenta; espero que entiendan que no lo hago a propósito. Empiezo a pensar, de hecho, que lo saben y que por eso me están concediendo tanto espacio; han sido bastante considerados conmigo en ese sentido… y en muchos otros. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero si tuvieran malas intenciones no veo por qué habrían de molestarse en llamar siempre a la puerta o en hablarme con amabilidad o en sonreírme cada vez que me ven…

Me estremezco como una hoja y vuelvo a apretar el peine hasta que duele.

_«No pueden ser mala gente. No sonriendo de esa forma»._

Me han traído el desayuno. Me doy cuenta incluso antes de volverme hacia la mesa porque el olor del pan tostado consigue imponerse al de la toalla que aún llevo colgada al cuello. La boca se me hace agua, recordándome que no he comido nada desde el bizcocho desmigajado de la cafetería, pero no me siento capaz de tragar nada sólido ahora mismo. En cambio acepto de buen grado la posibilidad de vestirme con algo más sustancial que el camisón cuando descubro que también me han dejado una muda de ropa nueva sobre la cama. Es de un brillante color negro y huele aún mejor que las toallas. En serio, ¿qué suavizante usan aquí? Al lado de la ropa hay un par de zapatillas, tan finas como unos calcetines, y no puedo evitar pensar en la mítica escena de _Risky business_. Seguro que se deslizan de maravilla sobre el suelo de madera.

Intento extenderla sobre la cama y sólo entonces empiezo a comprender que llamar «túnica» a lo que usa esta gente es, desde todos los puntos de vista, una simplificación terrible.

_—¿Pero cuántas capas de tela tiene esto?_

Distingo al menos diez prendas completamente independientes. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ponérmelas en el orden correcto sin ayuda? Me agobio durante un par de minutos hasta que decido que no merece la pena. La idea es sentirme más cómoda, ¿no?, no cumplir con los estándares de la moda local; nadie me obliga a ponérmelas todas.

Me quito el camisón por encima de la cabeza y descubro que tengo un cardenal bastante feo en la cadera derecha que baja hasta casi la mitad del muslo. No lo vi anoche, cuando me metí en el agua, pero con la luz que había entonces probablemente no lo habría visto aunque lo estuviera buscando. Lo acaricio con cuidado, haciendo presión con las yemas de los dedos en las zonas más amoratadas y siseo cuando alcanzo el umbral de dolor. Recuerdo haberme golpeado mientras daba vueltas en el agua, aunque no sé si fue en la piscina o… después.

Me dejo puesto el bañador y me visto como puedo, descartando varias de las prendas que no tengo ni idea de cómo integrar en el conjunto y otras que considero redundantes. Por supuesto es todo de mi talla. Utilizo una cinta que debería ceñirme a la cintura para recogerme el pelo en una coleta alta; sigue siendo un nido de pájaros, pero al menos ya no me cae por delante de los ojos. Cuando termino me guardo el peine dorado en el fajín de la cintura, sólo por si acaso.

Después de eso no tengo mucho más que hacer. Acabar de revisar los tarros del baño me lleva unos diez minutos y la antesala está demasiado vacía como para dedicarle más de media hora. Además empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

Al final acabo en el balcón, recostada sobre la barandilla, descansando la vista sobre la masa informe de verde, gris y marrón que forma las paredes casi verticales del valle.

— _Vas a tener que encontrar la forma de hablar con esta gente, Alba_ —murmuro con un suspiro cansado apretándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos— _, porque no vas a poder resolver este sindiós tú sola._

No es como si no lo supiera. Claro que tengo que hablar con ellos; el problema es que no sé cómo voy a hacerlo desde detrás de una puerta o encerrada en el baño o encogida en un rincón. Hay algo en ellos —en sus facciones, en sus voces, en sus sonrisas— que ataca directamente a mi sistema nervioso y, mientras no sepa lo que es, no tengo forma de neutralizarlo. Nada salvo mi fuerza de voluntad. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Prometerme a mí misma que no voy a salir corriendo la próxima vez?

_«¡Ja! Estás jodida…»._

Sí, sí que lo estoy, ¿pero qué voy a perder por intentarlo? ¿La dignidad?

Suelto una risita patética y me tumbo en el suelo, bocarriba, con los brazos haciendo de almohada y las piernas cruzadas. Me paso el resto del día allí tirada, intentando no pensar en nada y disfrutando del aire templado, la música distante y el azul eléctrico del cielo.

* * *

Está a punto de ponerse el sol cuando, al fin, regresan.

Me tenso —no puedo evitarlo— cuando oigo el golpeteo de los nudillos sobre la madera, pero me he hecho una promesa y estoy decidida a cumplirla. Me planto en mitad de la antesala, anclándome al suelo como si hubiera echado raíces en él, y me preparo mentalmente para no apartar la mirada cuando entren. Estoy tan predispuesta a recibir el impacto que me producen los trillizos que no sé cómo reaccionar cuando el que aparece en el umbral es un anciano vestido de gris.

El viejo me mira con serenidad, me saluda con un par de frases cortas y entra en la antesala sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo no puedo apartar la vista de su sombrero: picudo, de fieltro azul, tieso como el de un gnomo. Es tan… tan…

Vale, alto. Necesito un momento.

Me llevo una mano a la cara y suelto todo el aire que he estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta. ¿Quién demonios es este señor? ¿De dónde ha salido y por qué parece que pertenece a otra secta distinta? ¿Es que no tenía bastante lidiando con la de los supermodelos extranjeros, que ahora además tengo que enfrentarme a la de los monjes vagabundos?

El anciano me ignora por completo y se acerca a la chimenea para reavivar el fuego. Lleva una bufanda plateada alrededor del cuello que le cuelga sobre un lado hasta la cintura, casi la misma longitud que alcanza su barba. En serio, es la barba más larga que he visto en toda mi vida. Observo ensimismada como se la recoge mientras se agacha para revolver las brasas, protegiéndola de las chispas que pudieran saltar sobre ella, y cuanto más lo miro más me descoloca su aspecto. Es como si no pegara con el resto del escenario, como si se hubiera perdido o equivocado de universo.

Añade un par de leños al hogar y se limpia las manos a la túnica —ésta sí que es una túnica— de color gris claro. No parece que la tela vaya a acusarlo de todos modos; no me atrevería a decir que está sucia, pero sí usada. _Muy_ usada.

Al fin se da por satisfecho, se levanta y tras un largo minuto de intenso escrutinio, suelta una frase corta, rápida y seca. Parpadeo un par de veces, confusa. Una de las palabras resuena en el vacío de mi cabeza como en una cámara de eco.

 _«¿Ha… ha dicho_ Gandalf _?»._

Como si ese nombre hubiera abierto una compuerta que ya no puedo cerrar, la realidad entra a borbotones, inundándolo todo. Las piezas que llevo dos días intentando encajar a la fuerza se alinean solas, una a una, formando un mosaico perfecto.

—Gandalf —pronuncio en voz alta, insegura. El anciano ladea la cabeza al oír el nombre—. _Tú eres_ Gandalf —repito silabeando cada palabra y señalándolo con el dedo para que no quede la menor duda de que me estoy refiriendo a él.

Él asiente… y yo me echo a reír.

— _¡Oh, dios! ¡Menos mal!_

Suspiro con alivio y siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima. ¡Por fin todo tiene sentido! Las cascadas, la música… ¡y los elfos! ¡Pues claro que son elfos! ¿Qué si no? Esto es Rivendel y estoy rodeada de elfos.

— _¡Lógico!_

Suelto otra carcajada y Gandalf me sigue con la mirada, registrando todas mis reacciones con cierta suspicacia.

¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Nada de esto es real! Es una ilusión, un sueño lúcido acojonante. ¡Es tan evidente! La intensidad de los colores, de los aromas, de los sonidos… Todas las sensaciones están sobredimensionadas, algunas hasta rozar los límites de lo absurdo. ¡Por supuesto que estoy soñando! ¡Y por supuesto que estoy en la Tierra Media! ¿Qué otro universo iba a recrear mi subconsciente si no? Tenía que ser éste: mi primer contacto con la fantasía… y el último rincón seguro que compartí con mi padre.

La única duda que me queda ahora es saber si estoy muerta del todo o sólo en coma profundo aunque, llegados a este punto, ni siquiera estoy segura de que me importe.

Gandalf vuelve a hablar, intentando atraer mi atención, pero mi cabeza está en otra parte. La tensión liberada hace que me rujan las tripas con más fuerza que nunca y, ¿qué demonios? Nadie debería pasar hambre en su propio sueño. Así que me acerco a la mesa y me dispongo a dar buena cuenta del «desayuno».

No sé ni por dónde empezar.

Levanto las tapas de los dos cuencos más grandes; en uno hay una sopa limpia de un dorado intenso que, aunque fría, tiene una pinta increíble; en el otro hay una especie de guiso, un poco demasiado cuajado ya, pero no menos apetecible por eso. Utilizo el mismo cucharón para probar un poco de cada. El pan cruje entre mis manos cuando lo retuerzo para partir un trozo.

No sigo ningún orden concreto. Empiezo por la sopa porque parece lo más ligero, pero cinco minutos después estoy sorbiendo de una y otra taza, mojando pedazos de pan con mantequilla en el caldo y hasta intercalando pequeñas piezas de fruta entre bocado y bocado. Dejo para el final un cuenco lleno de moras, frambuesas, uvas y arándanos, amén de otras bayas que no sé nombrar, pero cuando lo termino todavía tengo hueco para otro pedazo de pan con mermelada.

Gandalf me observa en silencio mientras me doy un homenaje, al principio allí mismo, de pie, y después desde uno de los sillones orejeros, junto a la chimenea. En algún momento saca una larga pipa de madera oscura y se pone a fumar.

Cuando ya no puedo tragar ni un solo bocado más, feliz y satisfecha, me levanto de la mesa y voy a sentarme a su lado. Al verme llegar, el mago suelta otro montón de palabras incomprensibles. Yo me limito a asentir con un «hum» adormilado mientras me hundo en el sillón y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del calor del hogar. El gesto no parece gustarle mucho porque chasquea los dedos casi delante de mi nariz, haciéndome pegar un brinco. Lo miro indignada, pero él parece aún más molesto que yo.

— _Lo siento, abuelo, pero no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices._

Aparentemente él tampoco entiende ni una palabra de lo que digo yo porque en lugar de dejarme en paz, me agarra del brazo.

— _¿Qué?_ —protesto.

El mago frunce más el ceño consiguiendo que sus cejas erizadas formen una uve casi perfecta y suelta otro montón de palabras. No sé si es porque ha decidido utilizar un idioma diferente o porque ahora sí estoy prestando atención, pero creo reconocer algunas de ellas. Debe notárseme en la cara, porque Gandalf vuelve a repetirlas con un tono menos apremiante.

—… no creo… bien… antes.

El acento es muy confuso y la mayoría de palabras se me escapan, pero definitivamente reconozco el idioma. ¿Inglés? No, no puede ser inglés… pero se le parece… ¿de alguna forma?

— _Vale, ¿puedes repetir eso un poco más despacio?_

La expresión del anciano se suaviza. No creo que me haya entendido, pero le da una profunda calada a la pipa y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con mucha más calma. Yo me limito a escuchar porque el esfuerzo de intentar descifrar lo que dice consume toda mi energía.

El crepitar del fuego y el runrún de su voz no tardan en volverse uno. La comprensión va y viene, como si alguien estuviera jugando con el dial de una radio: durante un momento lo entiendo todo con claridad y al siguiente sólo oigo interferencias. Creo que la que maneja el dial soy yo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer para sintonizar la emisora correcta. Cuando el mago toca un tema que me atañe directamente, sin embargo, todo parece conjugarse para ofrecerme una recepción casi perfecta.

—Cuando las aguas bajaron… cruzaron el río y encontraron a nuestro amigo inconsciente sobre las piedras de la orilla… a ti inconsciente a su lado. Al principio creyeron que eras una criatura del río, una… o algún extraño espíritu antiguo arrastrado por la crecida. Fue Glorfindel quien se dio cuenta primero de que no era piel oscura ni escamas negras lo que te… sino un curioso atuendo. Inusual, ciertamente, en calidad y en forma. Muy inusual. —Gandalf le da otra larga calada a la pipa y se entretiene un momento soltando pequeños anillos de humo blanco—. _Asfaloth_ consintió en llevarte sobre su grupa y así… en la Última Casa Hogareña.

Sé que se refiere a la crecida del Bruinen, la que se llevó a los Jinetes Negros en el vado… y a la llegada del Anillo a Rivendel. Por supuesto. Un momento importante, casi un punto de inflexión: el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra.

Puestos a elegir hubiera preferido empezar el sueño un poco antes. ¡Lo que habría dado por poder asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo! ¡Eso sí que habría sido memorable! Pero supongo que no debería quejarme: el servicio de habitaciones aquí es impecable y, conociéndome, es un milagro que no haya aparecido en mitad del Moscagua.

Gandalf sigue hablando hasta que se le acaba el tabaco de la pipa. Duda un momento, como si estuviera considerando volver a llenar la cazoleta, pero niega con la cabeza cuando ve la oscuridad del otro lado de las ventanas. Se levanta del sillón y yo me levanto con él, medio dormida. Hace rato que he perdido la noción del tiempo así que no me sorprendo al encontrarme la estancia en penumbra. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le doy las gracias, como una buena anfitriona. Como si ésta fuera mi casa y él, un invitado.

Antes de irse el mago descuelga una lámpara de la pared, utiliza un prendevelas para encenderla y me la tiende. Yo la sujeto como quien sostiene una jarra de agua, temiendo que la luz se derrame por el borde si la inclino, y lo veo desaparecer por la galería como un jirón de niebla gris diluyéndose en la negrura de la noche.

Me quedo plantada en la puerta un buen rato, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos. Antes de regresar al interior de la habitación me acerco al borde del patio y separo las enredaderas con la mano como si fueran una cortina. La lámpara no alcanza a iluminar demasiado, pero distingo las sombras de los setos a la luz de la luna y lo que parece ser una fuente en el centro. Tiene un cierto aire monacal, como el claustro de un monasterio.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo y, aunque no consigo enfocar las estrellas, sí distingo con bastante claridad la mancha derretida de la luna.

— _Tú eras una flor o algo así, ¿no? ¿Por eso brillas tanto?_ —Un largo bostezo me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos todo se ve aún más borroso que antes—. _Es una pena que no pueda verte bien_ —me lamento restregándome los párpados.

Es curioso que mi cerebro haya considerado mantener un detalle tan realista, la verdad, pero supongo que siempre he tenido una tendencia natural hacia el autosabotaje.

 _«Y el melodrama»_ , añado con sorna; _«diga lo que diga Laura, el autosabotaje y el melodrama se te dan de maravilla»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* And Gandalf has entered the game *_
> 
> Lo siento, se me da fatal lo de escribir notas, pero quería pasarme para daros las gracias a todos los que os estáis dejando caer por aquí, a propósito o por casualidad. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir para mí, no para otros, así que tened paciencia conmigo si me recreo demasiado describiendo detalles absurdos que no le interesan a nadie... es defecto de fábrica. :P
> 
> Gracias, de verdad. :)
> 
> Por cierto, la escena de _Risky business_ a la que se refiere Alba es [ésta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUj79ScZJTo&ab_channel=TCdiary). ^^


End file.
